


I Won't Tell if You Won't...

by khazadspoon



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was a good professor, he had to be to deal with his department. But as soon as Todd started attending his lectures, something clicked out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Tell if You Won't...

**Author's Note:**

> I got the fic-bug and had to write some Student/Teacher BruJay for a friend on Tumblr. First time I've written this pairing and.... I have no idea how it got beyond 50 words so; enjoy!

Todd always sat at the back of the room, furthest to the right next to the wall, the other students sitting at least one seat away every week.

With the stepped seating, Bruce could always see every face. He made it his business to know his students on sight, no matter how many students he had each week; he knew them all. Todd was no exception. 

Jason Todd, one of the highest achievers in his class, and one of the students who showed up to the bare minimum of lectures each semester. He would come in with the large crowds as the clock struck the hour and work his way through the student body to the back of the lecture hall and place his notepad on the desk, headphones still in, and wait silently till the lecture began. 

Bruce was a good professor, he had to be to deal with  _his_  department. He had never missed a day (besides when Damian had caught the flu and kindly passed it on) and graded his classes papers fairly. But as soon as Todd started attending his lectures, something clicked out of place. 

The kid, and he wasn’t much more than a kid, would listen intently and take notes. Then, every so often, he’d  _look_  at Bruce. He’d look at Bruce like he knew exactly what Bruce thought of him. 

Bruce  _wanted_  him. 

He would never act on it, would never call Todd’s name after the lecture ended and ask him to stay behind, would never let his hand reach out to grasp one of those broad shoulders and pull him closer. He wouldn’t let Jason back him into the desk and press till it  _hurt_. He wouldn’t tug on that hair till Jason growled at him to move  _faster, harder, more_. Even when Jason licked his lips slowly when their eyes met over the other student’s heads, his eyes lidded and legs spread obscenely wide; Bruce wouldn’t give in. 

But  _god,_  it was hard. 

Technically it was allowed. Jason was of legal age, he wasn’t a minor and Bruce wasn’t a _school_ teacher; but if anyone found out, it would cause… problems for both of them. 

Then, after hours on a rainy Tuesday in November, there was a knock on Bruce’s office door. Three loud raps. 

"Come in," he called, pen signing off a few grades. He had always preferred paper to the computer for initial marking. The door opened and closed with a quiet click.

"Professor Wayne?"

The voice made him look up; a slight rasp that sounded like whiskey curling down his throat. Bruce’s mouth went dry as he saw Jason, hands in his jacket pockets and hip cocked to the side, stood in front of his desk. “Jason,” he cleared his throat and put his pen down, “what can I do for you?”

Jason ducked his head, his hair falling over his eyes (that white streak had appeared halfway through the semester, had caught Bruce’s eye like a punch to his gut and he didn’t even know  _why_ ), and quirked his lips in a half smile. “I was hoping you’d be able to answer something for me.”

"I’ll certainly try," Bruce tried to smile, his palms starting to sweat as Jason stepped slowly towards his desk with bright eyes. The professor had never noticed the hint of stubble on the boy’s jaw that was slightly red in the light. 

"I’ve got a little problem," Jason put one leather gloved hand on the desk, the material creaking as he curled his fingers. "See, there’s something… _distracting_ me in your lectures.”

"Oh?" The professor said quietly. Jason leaned on his desk, arms apart and shoulders curled inward like he was telling Bruce a secret. 

"There’s this guy, and I’m pretty sure we both want the same thing, but I’m having trouble getting his  _full_  attention,” the student looked down at Bruce and the older man felt his blood heat as something dark curled in his stomach. 

"Jason, I think I know what you’re suggesting-"

"I want you," he said, pushing himself closer to the desk, "and I know you want me too."

Bruce sucked in a shaky breath and balled his hands into fists, afraid he’d reach out if he didn’t. “We  _can’t_ ,” he hissed, watching as Jason walked around the desk and tugged his gloves off with his-  _Christ,_ with his  _teeth_. 

"I won’t tell if you don’t, Sir."

Jason spun the chair to face him, kicking Bruce’s feet apart so he could step between them and lean over him. The older man let out a shuddered breath as Jason sank to his knees. "Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll go," he said. Bruce closed his eyes and groaned low in his throat as Jason’s hands slid up his thighs. He was hard already, and he hated himself for it but- but he  _did_  want this. So, with a growl and flash of hunger slicing through his veins, he reached out and tugged Jason’s head back and crashed their lips together. 

Teeth clashing almost painfully, biting at lips and tongues lashing together messily and fucking  _perfect_ , everything he had been dreaming of late at night when no one could see, they kissed like dying men. Jason sucked hungrily at his tongue and groaned as Bruce’s fingers tugged on his hair. 

Bruce’s breath shuddered at he felt his belt opened, the fly of his pants drawn down quickly and a hand drew his cock out, the cold air of the room a pleasant contrast. Jason broke their kiss and pushed the professor back into the chair with a hand on his chest. The younger man kept eye contact as he bent down and wrapped his lips around Bruce’s cock, sucking almost lazily as he bobbed his head an inch, two inches-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bruce’s head fell back with a thud. His fingers tightened in Jason’s hair as the kid’s lips sank further and further down. His tongue flicked at the underside of Bruce’s cock as he drew back up, each small motion sending sparks flying behind Bruce’s eyelids.

Jason’s fingers wrapped around his shaft, pumping slowly with a small twist as his lips and tongue laved at the tip. Arousal swirled in Bruce’s veins, his orgasm getting too close, too quickly, as Jason bobbed his head a little faster and tugged his cock a little tighter.

"Ja-Jason," he gasped as the kid’s mouth sank further down and Bruce could  _feel_ his throat moving as he swallowed. Jason moaned as Bruce’s fingers pulled and pushed at his hair, urging him to keep going,  _fuck_ , not to stop as he got closer. “Not gonna last,  _fuck_ , this is wrong.”

He pulled off with an obscene sound and licked one hot stripe up Bruce’s cock. “If it’s wrong, why are you so hard?”

Bruce couldn’t answer that.

He watched as Jason stood and lifted his long legs to straddle Bruce, working almost effortlessly to sit astride him even on the awkward chair. He popped his fly button open with deft fingers, eyes glued to Bruce’s, and slid one hand into his boxers with a soft sigh.

"You just gonna watch, or do I get a hand?" He shrugged his jacket off and Bruce fought the urge to shove the kid to the floor and rut against him like an  _animal_. 

Instead, he tugged the jeans down as far as they would comfortably go and grabbed Jason’s prick with one large hand and watched as the kid’s head tipped back.

"Hn,  _yes_ ,” Jason groaned. “Fuck, wanted this since-  _ah_ , since I saw you at that podium.”

Bruce pumped his cock quickly, letting out a hoarse cry barely muffled by biting his lip as Jason reached back with one hand to stroke him. 

"Wanted you to bend me over that desk and," he panted, jaw dropping open as Bruce’s thumb circled the head of his dick, "fuck, wanted you to fuck me  _so bad_ , professor.”

"Bruce," the older man croaked out as Jason’s hand sped up. "Call me Bruce."

“ _Bruce_ ,” Jason practically purred, his back bowing and his hips thrusting shallowly into Bruce’s fist. “Fuck, Bruce, want you to make me come.”

Bruce leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss that made his pulse spike and his hips stutter. He wanted to watch as Jason came, wanted to know what sounds he made. Jason moaned into his mouth, a low sound that made Bruce’s toes curl. 

"Gonna come,  _fuck_ ,” Jason pressed their foreheads together, his breath coming in pants.

Bruce’s orgasm got closer as their breath mingled. “Come for me, Jason,” he whispered. 

Jason’s eyes widened as his hips thrust up once, twice, and a sharp breath left him as he came. His fist tightened around Bruce, forcing the man to tumble over the edge with a low drawn out moan. His hips bucked up into Jason as the pleasure coursed through him.

"You’re hot when you come," Jason purred as their breathing steadied. 

"This- We can’t-" Bruce let his muscles relax, reaching over with one hand to grab the tissue box on his desk. "We can’t do this again."

He hissed as Jason squeezed his softening cock. “Somehow, I don’t think you mean that.”

They wiped themselves off as best they could, silence falling over them, and Bruce felt the shame of what he’d done start to settle into his mind. 

"If anyone found out about this, I’d lose my job," he murmured, half trying to convince himself not to hand the kid his number. 

"Like I said, I won’t tell if you won’t."

In the end, Jason left a small piece of paper on his desk; an address and cell number. 

Bruce told himself he wouldn’t call, told himself he  _shouldn’t_  call, but found himself texting Jason and arranging to see his student the following week. 

He only half regretted it. 


End file.
